


An Exploding Sun is the Same in Any Galaxy

by NeoVenus22



Category: Doctor Who, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: 5 Things, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 21:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS finds itself in interesting places all the time, or, five ways Nine met Stargate denizens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Exploding Sun is the Same in Any Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Doctor Who: none, generic season 1. Stargate Atlantis: none, generic season 2. Stargate SG-1: 9x1-9x3, 'Avalon' to 'Origin'

1\. "This is bad," Rose observed. The Doctor was irritated enough at being captured that he wanted to snap at her, but was too tired to bother. He merely sighed to conserve his strength. He'd tried struggling, but components of this ship seemed to be living, and therefore moved to anticipate his escape attempts.

"Do not worry," a female voice said, from the cell on the Doctor's right. Rose was situated in the cell to his left. "Ronon and I have friends coming soon. They can get us out."

"We don't have to wait for Sheppard," a rough male voice said, from farther away. "I've escaped Hive ships before without his help."

"They will provide transport," the woman said patiently.

"I have transport," the Doctor said, finally having wriggled just right to remove his sonic screwdriver from his pocket. He aimed it at the odd stretches of sinew comprising his cell door, and began to burn them apart. It smelled horrendous, but with a few well-placed tears, the rest of the netting fell away easily.

"You would do that for us?" the woman asked, as the Doctor worked to free Rose next.

"None of us wants to get eaten alive, now, do we?" the Doctor said. Rose wiped bits of cell door off of herself as the Doctor darted over to the woman's cell. Her eyes were tired, but her smile was genuine.

"No," she said, "we certainly do not. I am Teyla Emmagen, and this is Ronon Dex."

"It's a pleasure," said the Doctor. The sonic screwdriver was working overtime, but he heard footsteps coming in their direction. He finished freeing Teyla and Ronon, and offered them one of his careless smiles. "Now let's get out of here, shall we?"

 

2\. Rodney was floored. Literally, actually, since he was crouched next to bits of exposed metal, the mechanisms of what the Doctor had referred to as the TARDIS. "This is nonsense," he announced. "It's a very good bit of technology—bigger on the inside than it is on the outside? Great. More things in life need to be like that, like burgers and pe—" he coughed, stopping himself before he said anything that would have Sheppard rolling with laughter if he heard. "Never mind. The point is, it isn't physically possible. This entire damn ship is held together by nothing more than... than... _whimsical fantasy_."

Beside him, the man referring to himself merely as the Doctor —even Rodney wasn't that egotistical, though Zalenka might be— bristled. But Rodney wasn't here to stroke egos. The Doctor had requested assistance in fixing his ship, saying, "What better test of a mechanic's mettle than the TARDIS?" Of course, Rodney was not about to ignore any direct challenges to his skills as a genius, and he had agreed, although Weir had advised against it and Major Sheppard had rolled his eyes. Of course, Sheppard had wandered off with the Doctor's blonde friend, so things worked out the way they always did.

And the mechanics of this thing were... was it alive? He didn't know. It seemed to hum when he touched it in the right place, and Rodney wondered if this was what it was like for Sheppard with Atlantis. It certainly explained the Major's immense ego, because the feeling was very powerful.

"It's not impossible," the Doctor said stiffly. "You're standing in it."

"Yes," Rodney said, slightly abashed, only not really. "Well."

 

3\. "You don't understand," Daniel Jackson pleaded, struggling against his captors. "I'm not who you think I am. I'm a traveler from another galaxy, and I'm in this body by means of an Ancient device—"

They weren't listening, and Daniel had a sinking feeling that they never would. He'd seen this before; it had ended in fire. Well, he hadn't died by fire yet.

But as he got passed from hallowed child to hallowed child of the Ori, he realized he was in fact being led away from the big, soon-to-be-fiery effigy. "I believe you," a voice hissed in his ear, and next thing Daniel knew, he was being whisked inside a building.

His savior grinned at him. Daniel blinked in tired surprise. "I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson..." he began.

"Ah! Of course you are! I didn't recognize you, obviously. I'm the Doctor. Just the Doctor. And I think I know how to get you back home."

Daniel stared, but there was something about the man's —the Doctor's— manic grin that reminded him sharply of Jack. Suddenly Daniel didn't doubt that he'd be going home.

 

4\. Maj. Cameron Mitchell lay in the cockpit of his crashed F-302, blinking and struggling for consciousness. The glass had been completely blown out the front, which lent for a nice cold Antarctic wind. The exposed parts of Cameron's face were beginning to get frostbitten, and he could feel icicles forming on his eyelashes, but those were the least of his problems. He couldn't feel his legs, which he knew had nothing to do with the cold. The front of the craft had compacted, leaving twisted wreckage all around him. Banks could probably climb free, but Banks was already dead.

Cameron lay, cold and getting colder, unable to feel sensation below his waist, one of his arms broken, his head throbbing. It was funny; the sky had never scared him. The sky had embraced him like a brother, like a friend, letting him pull off reckless, death-defying stunts in tiny planes, and where others might have faltered, Cameron's impatience and idiocy had managed to keep him alive. But being here, on the ground, absolutely terrified him.

He couldn't be sure his radio message had gotten through, and though he knew that he should, he was too tired to try again. Moving seemed nothing short of impossible. Just the simple act of blinking his increasingly heavy lids was exhausting him. But he had to stay awake. He had to know that his death was for a good cause. He had to know that SG-1 had won.

There was a roaring hum, somewhere outside of the F-302, and Cameron tried desperately to remember which pole held polar bears. The answer didn't come to him, though, only a voice, tender and faraway. "It's going to be okay. I've sent a distress beacon. Help will be here soon."

Cameron tried to turn his head, but found he couldn't. It was too heavy. He was too tired. This sucked.

"Your friend is dead. I'm very sorry about that."

"Gnnn," was all Cameron could manage, and in the increasing haze, he couldn't even determine what he'd meant to say.

"Stay awake," the voice said. "If you lose consciousness, you won't last very long." Out of the corner of his eye, Cameron saw a bright spark of blue, and then his radio crackled to life. He could hear it. _"It's SG-1! They must have found what they were looking for!"_ Lights in the sky, exploding Al'kesh, and Cameron was stuck here. He was freezing to death, or dying from internal injuries, he wasn't sure which, and was being comforted by a disembodied voice he wasn't even sure was real.

But he kept his eyes open for as long as he could.

 

5\. Captain Jack was extremely inebriated when the Doctor finally located him. His second companion was tipping off his stool in a bar on Belbagos, one arm slung familiarly around the shoulders of a grinning man. "Doctor!" the Captain announced gaily when he spotted the Doctor approaching. "C'mere, I want you to meet someone. This is," here he clapped the other man's shoulder for emphasis, "my old friend Major John Sheppard. _Lieutenant Colonel_ John Sheppard."

"Colonel," the Doctor greeted him with a polite smile.

"John here and I, we used to—"

Colonel Sheppard coughed and intercepted whatever Jack had been about to say by waving his drink at the Doctor. "It's a pleasure," he said in a low voice, slightly gravelly, to match the nature of his smile. The Doctor could see why Jack held him in such high regard.

"John, you should come with us," Jack enthused. "See the universe."

Colonel Sheppard smiled tightly. "I think I'll be fine on my own, thanks." He checked his watch. "Speaking of, I should probably be checking in with my friends. It was good seeing you again, Jack."

"It's always a pleasure, Johnny," Jack said. "Stay in touch, will you?"

"Yeah." John was still smiling, and didn't seem surprised or perturbed when Jack leaned in for a slightly sloppy, but unmistakably passionate kiss. The Doctor repressed a deep sigh. Times like these, he wondered why he ever let Jack out of the TARDIS in the first place.


End file.
